


Háblame

by pawsup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsup/pseuds/pawsup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi ha intentado desconectarse de sus sentimientos, porque la distancia es jodida. </p>
<p>Pero siempre cae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Háblame

La primera semana de Iwaizumi Hajime como practicante había sido realmente agotadora; el día anterior a su debut en el "mercado laboral" quiso dejar todos sus compromisos listos a una hora decente, de esa forma tener tiempo para prepararse e ir a la cama temprano; así su primer día de práctica sería fructífero y no se sentiría cansado.

  
_Pero nunca logró._

La única práctica en la que encontró vacante fue de entrenador ayudante de un equipo de básquet de preparatoria.   
  
_Iwaizumi no sabía nada de básquetbol, su vida siempre giró en torno al vóleibol (y a Oikawa Tooru_ ) _  
  
_ Por esta razón fue que pasó absolutamente todas las noches de esa semana leyendo libros acerca de las posiciones, las reglas y algunas jugadas; mucho no logró aprender, ya que siempre era mejor ver las cosas en práctica que en su forma teórica, siempre fue así para él.   
Y a pesar de no saber prácticamente nada sobre el deporte, logró verse envuelto en las prácticas; los estudiantes formaban un equipo increíble, había demasiado potencial en ese equipo e Iwaizumi comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con toda esa atmósfera de preparatoria, era casi como regresar a Seijo... _casi_.

Se sentía cansado, ya había cenado así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era darse una ducha e ir a la cama, pero antes de ir a la cama había algo que tenía hacer. Así que cuando salió del baño; con pantalones de chándal colgando de sus caderas y una toalla sobre sus hombros aun húmedos, se sentó en el pequeño sofá para relajarse y hacer una llamada.

_«Sólo dejaré pasar tres tonos. Si no contesta, colgaré»_

Uno.

_Contesta._

Dos.

_Uno más._

Tres.

_Le daré una oportunidad más_

— ¿Aló? —Iwaizumi no notó que definitivamente NO estaba preparado para escuchar esa voz. No sabía que decir y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, literalmente— ¡¿Iwa-chan?!

—Tooru — _«Eres patético, Hajime. Nisiquiera por teléfono puedes hablar correctamente con él»_

—¿Así que Tooru, eh? — _«Qué molesto es, nisiquiera sé por qué lo llamo»_ —Pensé que no hablaríamos hasta final de mes, ya sabes, las llamadas a larga distancia son costosas. Además nunca llamas tú, estoy asustado ¿sucede algo?

Iwaizumi podía sentir el tono burlesco en la voz de Oikawa; después de todo se han conocido durante una vida, es normal que logre diferenciar los tonos en la voz de Oikawa.

_«Sabes que no es normal»_

—Si te vas a comportar como un imbécil colgaré— No era necesario ser tan hostil, era algo que lo tenía más que claro, pero había algo en Oikawa que siempre le ha puesto los nervios de punta.

_«Después de tantos años sigo perdiendo la paciencia cuando escucho su voz»  
«Soy patético»_

— ¡Oi sabes que son bromas Iwa-chan, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así! Sólo que es una llamada inesperada ¿Sucedió algo? — Aunque al principio el castaño sonaba burlesco y juguetón (una actitud demasiado propia de Oikawa) al finalizar la frase su voz tenía un destello de preocupación.

Y ahí estaba Iwaizumi pensando en por qué había llamado a Oikawa un viernes en la noche, en una fecha que no correspondía a su llamada mensual.

_«Me siento solo»  
«No, sólo quiero saber cómo está»_

—N-No sucede nada, Oikawa. No es necesario que te preocupes, yo sólo… quería hablar con alguien supongo— _«No dejas de sonar patético»_

—Me alegro que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos en persona, recurras a mí cuando te sientes solo, Iwa-chan.  


La voz de Oikawa había dejado de ser molesta y pasó a tener un tono suave, Iwaizumi podía casi visualizar al castaño mirándolo con una mirada suave y comprensiva.

—No me siento solo— respondió antes de incluso procesar que Oikawa se consideraba a sí mismo como el apoyo de Iwaizumi _«_ _hace años esto era al revés ¿Cuándo cambiamos de papel?_ _» «_ _¿Cuánto has madurado estando_ _lejos de casa, Tooru?»_ —Hoy terminé mi primera semana de práctica.

—¿Oh? ¿Práctica? La última vez que hablamos no me comentaste nada al respecto, eres muy malo Iwa-chaaaaan —ahí estaba el tono juguetón y meloso que tanto lo irritaba.

—Decidí buscar una práctica demasiado tarde, por lo que me tuve que conformar con la única opción que había. Soy el entrenador ayudante de un equipo de básquetbol de preparatoria.

La línea quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Iwaizumi comenzó a escuchar que Oikawa se estaba aguantando la risa. Sólo rodó los ojos.

—JAJAJAJAJA, pero Iwa-chan si tú n-JAJAJAJAJA-no conoces nada de básquetbol ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? JAJAJAJAJA— La paciencia de Iwaizumi comenzaba a disminuir porque no había nada más insoportable que Oikawa Tooru burlándose de ti.

— ¡Para de reírte idiota! Sí, es verdad que no sé mucho sobre básquetbol; pero he aprendido bastante tanto de forma teórica como de forma práctica. Los chicos me han ayudado bastante

— ¿Los chicos, eh? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante ahí, _Entrenador?_ —Tono burlesco, el puto tono burlesco de Oikawa.

_«Oikawa, pedazo de mierda»_

Iwaizumi sólo opto por trabajar en su respiración para no soltar un comentario cruel, como siempre.

 

—No sé en qué estarás pensando pero no es nada de eso, me he dado cuenta que puedo tomarle el gusto al básquetbol si puedo ver partidos de ese nivel

 

— ¿Oh? Eso quiere decir que puedes tener reales prodigios en ese equipo, nunca te emocionas mucho por las cosas —La sonrisa de Oikawa era casi palpable e Iwaizumi se sentía molesto.

_«¿Por qué me conoces tanto?»_

_«Pensé que no era un libro abierto como tú»_  
  
—No es que seas un libro abierto, he estado contigo durante demasiado tiempo y he aprendido a leerte entre líneas, Iwa-chan.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Había pensado en voz alta.

—No lo tomes como algo malo, como dijiste… no eres un libro abierto como yo, eso te hace fascinante. Por eso me siento muy alagado de lograr leer todos tus movimientos y tus gestos que, para los demás pasan totalmente desapercibidos, para mí son los que más captan mi atención.

Las manos de Iwaizumi comenzaron a temblar levemente ¿En qué momento la conversación dejó la superficialidad? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a hablar de sentimientos?

—N-No deberías observarme tanto… aparte, ¿qué te hace pensar que aun sabes lo que pienso? No nos vemos hace mucho —Intentó de todas las formas posibles que la voz saliera entera, pero era cosa imposible mientras su corazón palpitaba como un loco, amenazando salirse de su pecho.

Una risita melodiosa se escuchó por auricular e Iwaizumi sentía el impulso de ponerle fin a la llamada, sólo porque se sentía mareado y extraño. No le gustaba el rumbo de esta conversación porque sabía que después sería demasiado tarde para no sentir nada.

—No me pidas cosas imposibles, Iwa-chan. No puedo no mirarte, creía que lo tenías más que claro — _«_ _Cállate, Oikawa estúpido._ _»_ Iwaizumi creía que en cualquier momento gritaría para que Oikawa se callara, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte y nunca se había sentido tan confundido.

Nunca habían hablado de sentimientos y cosas raras. En más de 15 años de amistad nunca habían tenido una conversación tan sincera.

La línea quedó en silencio durante un tiempo, para Iwaizumi fueron minutos, casi horas de silencio que él consideraba incómodo porque se sentía desarmado y vulnerable.

Oikawa siempre lograba quitarle la armadura.

  
_El gran rey sabe cómo debilitar a su caballero más fuerte y más fiel._  
  


A través del teléfono el moreno podía escuchar como Oikawa se movía, al parecer sentándose en algún lugar.

—Iwaizumi—  no era un tono autoritario, no era un tono frío; pero era un tono serio, con la característica suavidad de Oikawa pero aun así sonaba serio y debía serlo, porque hace años que Oikawa dejó de llamarlo así y sólo ocupaba ese estúpido sobrenombre que le inventó, ese sobrenombre que tanto le molestaba pero que ahora se dio cuenta cuanto en verdad le gustaba.

 

—Tooru— respiró al teléfono, nisiquiera sabía si Oikawa lo había escuchado pero ya no le importaba. No ganaba nada intentando hacerse el duro, porque Oikawa sabe bastante bien que es lo que se esconde bajo toda esa agresividad.

 

Basta de máscaras.

  

—Viajaré a Japón.

 

Y ahí estaba; la bomba que Oikawa siempre lanzaba, la bomba que siempre le hacía mal.

 

No quería responder porque pensaba que sus cuerdas vocales se había hecho un nudo gigante y no dejaría escapar sonidos desde su boca.   
Sonoramente, tragó saliva sólo para intentar calmarse y no decir algo erróneo. 

 

—¿Vendrás? ¿Después de dos años y medio? —Iwaizumi tenía que hacer lo imposible para que las palabras no se atropellaran antes de salir de su boca. Decir que estaba nervioso era un eufemismo; no veía a Oikawa desde que se graduaron de preparatoria, hace dos años y medio

Y ahora Oikawa volvería… como si nada, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

_Como si Iwaizumi no se hubiera sentido solo estos dos años y medio._

Había algo que quería preguntarle a Oikawa pero no se atrevía, por el simple hecho de pensar que había interpretado todo mal. Esta conversación con Oikawa le estaba afectando más que nunca. Aun así necesitaba sacarse la duda.

 

… —¿Vienes a Tokio? …

 

—Primero iré donde mis padres, por lo menos dos días. Luego iré a Tokio

_«Oh.»_

—¿A qué vienes? —Tal vez sonó frío y poco amistoso, pero Iwaizumi necesita sacar todas las preguntas que tenía.  


—El viernes de la próxima semana es la final de las nacionales de preparatoria —e Iwaizumi no necesitaba más explicación

_«Así que de eso se trata»_

_«Siempre se trata de él»_

_«Soy un celópata estúpido, nisiquiera sé por qué me molesta tanto»_

—El último partido de preparatoria de Tobio —intentó disimular la molestia en su voz, no había sentido en montar una escena por nada. No tenía derecho a sentirse tan celoso

—Y de Chibi-chan— Oikawa tenía un tono picarón en la voz, como si quisiera jugar con la paciencia de Iwaizumi. — ¿Sabes que irán a la misma Universidad en Tokio? Creo que nunca se separarán.

_«Como podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros, si tú no hubieras sido reclutado para irte a Estados Unidos.»_

_«Si no me hubieras dejado solo»_

—¿Vienes sólo a eso? —No quería que sonar despectivo o desesperado, pero al final esto le estaba sacando de quicio.

_«No has sido capaz de volver a Japón nisiquiera por tus padres ¿por qué vuelves por Tobio?»_  
  


Oikawa suspiró a través del teléfono, casi suprimiendo las ganas de reír

—En realidad vengo a pedirte algo, Iwa-chan. Ese es el motivo más grande de mi viaje

_«¿Qué?»_

_«Él no dijo eso, ¿cierto?»_  
  


—¿Q-Qué pasa? —la garganta cada vez se le cerraba más, sentía el flujo de su sangre mucho más rápido que cuando hacía deporte y su cuerpo estaba al límite.

—Quiero pedirte refugio —Iwaizumi quería cortar porque en verdad no estaba listo ni dispuesto a seguir escuchando a Oikawa. —Refugio permanente.

 

_«…¿Qué?»_

_«No juegues conmigo, Oikawa»_

_«Esto no es gracioso»_

Inhaló y exhaló tres veces antes de contestar _._

 

—Oikawa, me siento demasiado agotado como para que hagas estas bromas de mal gusto. Es imposible que vuelvas, no aun—la voz le tiritaba, pero no sabía si de nervios o rabia. Oikawa siempre lograba ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, le encanta tocar la moral de Iwaizumi y luego destruirla.

E Iwaizumi cree que es un poco masoquista, porque es una de las cosas que más le atrae de Oikawa Tooru.

—Iré a reclutar a Tobio-chan y a Chibi-chan, por eso me importa ese partido. Podría decirte que estás hablando con el nuevo entrenador de la Selección Nacional sub-18 de Voleibol, Iwa-chan. Volveré a trabajar a Japón.

...

_«¿¡Qué!?»_

—Tooru —la respiración de Iwaizumi se hizo trabajosa, no sabía en qué momento empezó a sudar de esa forma; un golpe adrenalínico se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

—Déjame vivir contigo, Iwa-chan. Dame el beneficio del perdón por haberte dejado solo, déjame seguir leyendo entre las líneas de tu libro. Quiero demostrarte que sigo conociéndote tanto como hace dos años atrás

 

_«Hijo de puta_ _»_

 

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir esto?¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?¿Viajas la próxima semana? ¡Pero qué mierda Oikawa, debes avisarme antes! —Tenía rabia porque siempre es lo mismo: Oikawa lo quiere, lo tiene en un pedestal y luego lo rompe; Oikawa lo rompe y luego pasa a quererlo y tenerlo en un pedestal, un puto círculo vicioso.

Iwaizumi se odia por siempre ceder, por siempre estar ahí, por siempre aceptar.

 

—¡Eh, Iwa-chan! ¡Era una sorpresa, quería llegar en caballo bajo tu ventana a rogar por tu amor! Pero me has llamado y el plan ha cambiado. ¡No esperes que me quede callado si he logrado que me llames tú! —Un niño, Oikawa era un niño y nunca iba a cambiar porque siempre se salía con la suya.

 

_Iwaizumi ama a ese niño, siempre lo ha hecho y probablemente siempre lo hará._

_Patético._

 

 

—Piénsatelo ¿sí? dame una oportunidad, Iwa-chan. Sigo siendo muy guapo después de todo, así que dudo que digas que no— Y colgó, dejando a Iwaizumi con la boca abierta e hirviendo de rabia

 

_«Menudo hijo de puta, te mataré cuando te vea»  
_

_  
«Porque te veré, más seguido de lo que alguna vez pensé»_

_Y sonrió._

 

 

 

 

 

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que subo aquí.... así que agradecería comentarios ya sean críticas o halagos, sólo quiero saber que les pareció
> 
> Gracias por leer (:


End file.
